Je suis amoureuse !
by caprice75
Summary: Personne ne s'est jamais demandé comment Sakura était tombé amoureuse ? Alors plus d'inquiétude je vous le dis. Dans ce oneshot, tout le monde vit paisiblement, il n'y a pas eut de meurtre de tout un clan, la vengeance est inconnu et la prospérité est maître. Vous allez découvrir comment l'amour est née dans le coeur d'une jeune fille du nom de Sakura, envers son Sasuke-kun.


**Bonjour à tous/toutes et bienvenue dans un tout nouveau OS de ma propre inspiration. Dans mon OS « Histoire de bain » certain m'ont critiqués car j'avais oublié de préciser que je m'étais inspiré d'un auteur. Mais là ce n'est PAS le cas, c'est de mon imagination alors que je ne le vois sur aucun blog ou autre sans mon consentement. J'en suis vraiment fière alors respectez ça s'il vous plait. **

**Ps : je précise que je déteste toujours autant Sakura, mais je suis parfaitement capable d'écrire une fic où elle ne meurt pas et a le rôle principal. Ce oneshot est là pour le prouver. Pour les anti-Sakura n'ayez craintes ce oneshot n'est pas dangereux pour la santé, j'en suis la preuve elle-même !**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas. **

**Lexique : "ani" signifie grand frère et "otouto" signifie petit frère.**

* * *

**Je suis amoureuse !**

Il y a longtemps, existait un village du nom de Konoha. Ce village paisible, était situé au pays du feu. Il était l'un des plus puissants. La prospérité était veillée par la personne la plus forte du village, qu'on appelait l'hokage. En ce temps, le Sandaime Hokage (Sarutobi Hiruzen) y gouvernait et s'assurait du bien-être de tous les villageois.

C'est ici, dans ce village, que débutera cette histoire.

_- Je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse !_

Cette phrase scandée par une jeune fille vêtue de rose de la tête au pied, ainsi qu'au court cheveux rose claire laché retenu par un foulard rouge, gambadait dans les rues de Konoha, avec l'objectif de retrouver ses ami(e)s et de les informer de cette incroyable nouvelle : elle était amoureuse. Oui, enfin Sakura Haruno connaît la joie d'un premier amour. Même si elle est persuadée qu'il sera l'unique, l'homme de sa vie, elle se rendra vite compte que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Elle tombera de haut… mais c'est une autre histoire, intéressons-nous à celle-ci pour l'instant.

Sakura Haruno âgée de sept ans, était une jeune fille très timide, bien qu'en grandissant sa timidité laissera place à de l'impulsivité surtout vis à vis d'un petit blondinet qui deviendra l'un des ses équipiers, dans la future équipe numéro 7. Pour en revenir à Sakura, sa timidité de l'époque, fit qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter. Jusqu'au jour où Ino Yamanaka, une jeune fille blonde très coquette et sûr d'elle, ne la prenne sous son aile en la considérant comme étant sa meilleure amie. La confiance qu'avait Ino dans la vie de tous les jours impressionna, Sakura qui commença petit à petit à prendre exemple sur elle.

C'est pourquoi en cette belle journée à Konoha, Sakura fila rejoindre sa bande d'amie. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de trainer au parc, pour jouer aux ninjas. A l'époque, jouer au ninja était considéré comme un jeu mixte même si quelques-uns persistaient à prouver leur supériorité en critiquant les filles qui y participaient. Sakura continua à courir de plus en plus vite en direction du parc, mais dans sa course effréné, elle percuta un rocher et trébucha tout le long du chemin. Plusieurs villageois la regardèrent en pitié alors que d'autres poursuivirent leur route.

Ce spectacle se déroula sous les yeux de deux individus particuliers. Leur identité ? L'un était plus âgée, environ treize ans. Il avait de long cheveux noir attaché au bas du dos et les yeux de la même couleur. Vêtu entièrement de noir, avec un bandeau frontal démontrant son appartenance au village et son statut de ninja, il tenait la main à une mini copie. A la différence, que cette mini copie, devait avoir le même âge que Sakura et était habillé tout de noir sauf pour son short qui était blanc. Sa coiffure était courte et en queu de poule à l'arrière du crâne quant à ses yeux ils étaient si noir qu'on croyait à une mer d'encre sans fond.

_-_ _Dis ani tu crois qu'elle s'est fait mal ? Y a du sang sur son genou ?_

_- Surement Sasuke_ répondit le plus âgée. _Viens on va voir si on peut la soulager._

_- Mais ani maman nous attends !_

_- Sasuke voyons, on ne va pas la laisser comme ça, tu vois bien qu'elle souffre. Que dirait mère si elle apprend que n'as pas porté secours à une demoiselle ?_ questionna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Non Itachi lui dit pas ! Maman va me gronder et je veux pas !_ répondit Sasuke affolé.

_- Viens on y va._

_- Hn._

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers Sakura. Sur leur dos, on pouvait reconnaitre le symbole de la famille la plus respecté de Konoha : la famille Uchiha. Leur symbole était particulièrement respecté, il représentait un éventail bicolore (rouge et blanc) qui désignait la police du village. Un Uchiha est non seulement un ninja puissant mais un homme de loi, le parti idéal.

Plus les frères se rapprochait et plus ils parvinrent à entendre les pleures plus nettement. Les larmes de Sakura redoublèrent au moment où apparu de nulle part, des garçons qui la critiquèrent.

_- Ah ah ah regardez la mocheté s'est fait mal ah ah ah !_

_- Gros front s'est fait bobo ?_ enchaîna un second garçon.

_- Aller microbe dégage tu gène la route_ dit un troisième garçon gras, en la bousculant de toute ces forces.

Sakura atterrit devant les frères Uchiha. Elle était si terrorisée qu'elle crut à une autre bande venue elle aussi la martyriser.

_- Vous êtes ignoble. Je vous prierais de ne plus embêter quiconque au sein du village dans l'unique but de vous divertir._

_- T qui toi ! On s'en fou on fait c'qu'on veut d'abord !_ répliqua le gros garçon.

_- Je suis Itachi Uchiha, membre de la célèbre et très respecté famille Uchiha. Je reformule ma demande autrement : disparait avec tes amis._

_- T pas l'chef alors tu dis pas c'qu'on doit faire ou pas !_ s'exclama le garçon enveloppé. _Et les Uchi truc on s'en moque, ils sont nuls !_

_- Qu-_

_- Laisse Tachi je m'en charge !_

Surprit, Itachi observa son mignon petit frère dont les traits se déformait sous la rage.

_- Écoute-moi bien gras du bide ! Si jamais je te reprends à insulter le nom de ma famille je te casse la gueule ! Tu ferais mieux de terminer un régime entièrement au lieu de martyriser les gens pour qu'ils deviennent amis avec toi ! T moche, tu pue et t gros alors va t'arranger et après tu pourras reparaitre devant moi. Minable !_ termina de vociférer Sasuke le regard hautain.

Itachi se fit la réflexion que malgré le langage rustique, il ressemblait très pour très à leur père. La bande s'évapora en trombe. Sakura suite à cette pluie d'insulte avait examiné son sauveur. L'image de ce garçon du même âge qu'elle, qui l'a défend sans la connaitre, développa un fort sentiment au fond d'elle : l'amour. Sakura était peut être timide mais elle était aussi intelligente, et là elle venait de comprendre qu'elle tombait amoureuse de ce garçon. Sakura épousseta sa robe et remit de l'ordre dans ces cheveux. Itachi la surveilla du coin de l'œil puis reporta son attention sur son frère. Et oui, il avait l'étincelle de désir dans les yeux vert de la fillette et en avait lui aussi déduit, qu'elle s'était éprise de son frère. Une de plus.

_- Merci beaucoup euh ?_

_- Il s'appelle Sasuke._

_- Merci beaucoup à vous deux et surtout à toi Sasuke_ recommença Sakura le rouge aux joues.

_- Hn._

Itachi lui donna un discret coup de coude en lui indiquant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait cueillit pour sa mère. Sasuke bouda et malin comme il est ne prit qu'une fleur, la plus discrète de son bouquet pour l'offrir à Sakura.

_- Tiens._

_- Oh ! elle est très belle merci Sasuke-kun._

Itachi regarda la scène avec attendrissement. Son frère pouvait être si mignon, mais rare était les fois où il montrait cette image à l'extérieur de leur clan. Itachi se pencha vers son genou et pratiqua une technique médicinale, en posant ses paumes qui refermèrent la plaie et séchèrent le sang.

_- Bon si tu vas mieux on va te laisser._

_- Merci encore, euh Sasuke-kun tu veux bien que je te remercie ?_ demanda-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

Itachi ayant une idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, se sentit mal à l'aise et pria pour que son mignon petit frère continu à l'être.

_-Tu m'as déjà dit m-_

_- SMACK !_

_- …_

_- Voilà c'était pour vraiment te remercier hi hi_

_- …_

_- Otouto allons y._

_- Sasuke-kun on se voit plus tard._

_- Jamais plus_ murmura-t-il tout en s'essuyant la joue.

_- Euh désolé mais on a beaucoup à faire, mais tu le reverras à la rentrée, à l'école de ninja._

_- Oui ! A bientôt Sasuke-kun !_

La jeune fille reprit le chemin du parc tout en leur adressant de grand signe de la main. Elle en était sûre à présent, son cœur battait pour son Sasuke-kun et elle ferait tout pour devenir un jour, une Uchiha, car elle était amoureuse.

Elle parvint au parc et rejoint sa bande d'amie tout en scandant : _Je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse !_

FIN

* * *

**Je termine ce oneshot de cette manière car j'en ai envie, peut être que certain penseront comme moi, et dans ce cas-là il est vrai que j'aurais pu poursuivre l'histoire mais je voulais un OS court. Je pense être arrivée. En espérant que ça vous plaise, j'écris une suite mais du point de vue de Sasuke. Pour être plus précis ce sera un OS concernant le couple Sasuke/Naruto. A la fois jeune et puis adolescent.**

**Aussi à popos de cet OS je tiens à préciser que le langage de chaque personnage est voulu. Pour ce qui est de Sasuke il est très mature pour son âge mais il a quand même des mimiques de bébé. Et quand Itachi dit qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à leur père c'est à cause de la prestance qu'il dégage. Ce n'est pas un Uchiha pour rien, il a regard spécial tueur qui fige les autres sur place !**

**Pour ceux qui désespèrent à attendre la suite de mes deux fics (Friends ? or Boyfriends ? ET Pour l'amour de Naruto) je continuerais d'écrire mais pas aussi vite et souvent que possible donc pour l'instant je fais une pause. C'est grisant je sais et je vous comprends mais la fac c'est « galère » alors je m'y consacre. Mais bien sur ça ne m'empêche pas de lire quelque fiction !**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir !**


End file.
